


Citrus

by may10baby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ayyyy, Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, He has a vagina okay how many tags do you need, Kiss His Son - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Through Drugs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: *READ THE TAGS.*Why had he been running? Cassius would take care of him! Caelum's brain tried to search up a reason to deny him, to point out why he was wrong. Cassius was wrong, right? But for what reason? Caelum tried to remember, but then Cassius' arms wrapped around him, big and strong. Cassius could put those arms to use, bend Caelum in ways he normally couldn't bend to put him in all kinds of exciting positions. Maybe Caelum had been wrong, been acting naughty to get Cassius to chase after him. He liked the idea of Cassius chasing him, but he liked the idea of Cassius catching him more.
Relationships: Cassius/Caelum
Kudos: 64





	Citrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illumelnati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/gifts).
  * Inspired by [KHS Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596043) by [illumelnati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumelnati/pseuds/illumelnati). 



> Ahem. Please note, in case you didn't read the tags, that this content includes non-con between brothers. B.R.O.T.H.E.R.S. Like actual blood brothers, not that anti bullshit people like to subscribe to (looking at you, Voltron fandom). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ The following characters belong to illumelnati (on both A03 and twitter) from their series Kiss His Son, and they agreed to me posting my fics about them on here as well. They do lovely art and have fics on here as well, so please go check them out and activate your lizard brains. We've been deep in the DMs, and somehow my brain shoved out a whole ass oneshot in the span of a few hours while they were asleep, lol.

The plate shattered against the wall in a shower of shards. The remains of Caelum's dinner, a pasta dish that tasted of citrus and spice, stuck to the wall for a moment, before dropping limply to the floor. It had tasted great, just like Cassius had promised. He'd even ate a bit himself, and Caelum had been convinced that Cassius wouldn't drug them both.

He'd been wrong.

"Caelum!" Cassius rose from his chair as Caelum pushed away from the table. His expression was one of concern, like he couldn't fathom Caelum's outburst. Already Cassius' face was flushed, though he hadn't eaten as much as Caelum, not nearly as much.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Caelum pushed himself to his feet, already feeling the telltale burn in his stomach as the drug began its torturous advance to every inch of his body. Once it reached his head, he knew the night was over.

He ran from the dining room, stumbling and bracing himself against the pristine white walls of the manor. Already his legs felt weak. How much had he actually ingested? How much had Cassius felt entitled to give him? He had to hide, at least for a little bit, just enough to let him try to survive this far away from Cassius. 

Cassius didn't run after him, not immediately, there was no need as far as his husband was concerned. Anywhere in the manor, Cassius would be able to find him and _spread his legs and pleasure hi-_

Caelum shook his head roughly, turning for the gardens. It was once of the few things he had for himself. Cassius fawned over everything he did. He praised the small buds of life that Caelum reared. It almost made Caelum want to stop gardening completely, but he needed something for himself. Even if it was just a little thing. He ran through the flower beds, drifting past trees laden with fruit and flower. He didn't stop until he was gasping for breath and the manor was gone from his view. Every inch of his skin felt heated as he ducked into a thick patch of underbrush. His dress was ruined, the hem dark with dirt and frayed from his running. His hair was a mess, twigs and leaves twisted among Cassius's once neat braids.

Cassius always did his hair, dressed him, fed him, loved him with some kind of twisted devotion that Caelum couldn't understand. He always asked what Caelum wanted most in the world. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

The heat prickled along his skin now, itching at the back of his neck. Caelum shivered, even the touch of his own dress feeling good against his skin. His sex throbbed in time with his pulse, fast and needy and wanting. Caelum bit his lip. He knew from experience that he would steadily go insane if he didn't try to calm the burn. He pulled up the skirt of his dress, experimentally rubbing a finger along his clothed pussy. He clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans as he rubbed, spikes of pleasure traveling up his spine. It was like tossing a pitcher of water at a forest fire. It did little in the wake of the flame, and after a moment Caelum pushed aside the fabric to rub at his clit. This part of his body was foreign to him. Cassius always claimed dominion, always took it upon himself to pick Caelum apart personally. _So attentive, so caring_.

Caelum hissed, biting his finger angrily. The pain jarred his rosy mind momentarily. He rubbed his clit with a soft curse until he came. It felt like a crack in the air, brief pleasure, then emptiness. His body ached for more. It knew Cassius' hands, his mouth, his cock. Caelum grit his teeth and slipped a finger inside, rubbing for that spot Cassius always found, but the angle was wrong and his fingers were too short. Small, frustrated pants escaped from between his fingers as he tried to make himself come again, but it wasn't working and his clit was too sensitive and-

"Caelum? Baby, where'd you run off too?" Cassius' tone was frantic.

_Cassius. Cassius. Cassius._

Cassius could fuck him right, could make him feel good. He'd spread Caelum out and use him until the burn went away.

 _No_ , what was he thinking? It was the drug talking. He could hear Cassius walking away, he just had to be quiet and then he could suffer through this alone. Caelum shifted slightly in the underbrush, freezing when a twig snapped under his body.

"Caelum?"

Oh no. Caelum pulled his hand from between his legs, just in time for Cassius to push away the brush. Cassius' eyes dragged over him, over his flushed face, over the skirt of his dress pushed above his knees. His gaze fixed, almost helplessly to Caelum's pussy. Its swollen, flushed lips peeking out from where Caelum had shamelessly pushed aside his underwear to finger himself. Caelum must have looked delectable.

_Please eat me._

No..!

"Baby," Cassius groaned. He grabbed onto Caelum's arms, gripping firmly as he pulled Caelum from the brush. Caelum had thought his own fingers would be enough, but the second Cassius's hands wrapped around his arms, his body began to _ache_. Caelum turned away from the kiss Cassius tried to catch him in, whining when Cassius's kisses traveled along his neck, biting and sucking. Every scrape of teeth, ever touch of his tongue scattered his brain.

"Baby, you had me so worried." Cassius murmured into his neck. "Let's go back inside. I'll take care of you."

Why had he been running? Cassius would take care of him! Caelum's brain tried to search up a reason to deny him, to point out why he was wrong. Cassius was wrong, right? But for what reason? Caelum tried to remember, but then Cassius' arms wrapped around him, big and strong. Cassius could put those arms to use, bend Caelum in ways he normally couldn't bend to put him in all kinds of exciting positions. Maybe Caelum had been wrong, been acting naughty to get Cassius to chase after him. He liked the idea of Cassius chasing him, but he liked the idea of Cassius catching him _more_.

"Cassius, husband," Caelum moaned. Cassius shuddered when Caelum pressed against him. "I need you."

"Yes, of course. Of course!" Cassius replied immediately, excitedly. He began to lead Caelum back to the house.

"No, I can't wait," Caelum whined, slipping a hand down between his legs. Suddenly the dress was too much, too many layers, too thick. "Off." He demanded, pouting at Cassius. Cassius gazed back at him, completely smitten. Cassius' fingers were at the buttons of his dress instantly, undoing them until the dress slipped off Caelum's shoulders. Caelum snatched up Cassius' hand, pressing it between his legs. He moaned when Cassius' fingers rubbed at his soaked lips through the thin cotton of his underwear. He felt a nagging sensation in the back of his head, but then Cassius' fingers pushed aside the fabric to shove inside of him and all was forgotten. Caelum moaned, rising onto the balls of his feet to give Cassius a better angle. His husband was so big and strong, so tall. Caelum tilted his head up, his gaze landing on Cassius' face.

"Kiss me," he insisted, wrapping his arms around Cassius' shoulders. Cassius complied, leaning down and letting Caelum press their lips together. Caelum moaned in delight, opening his mouth so Cassius could slip his tongue inside. He played with his brother's tongue, half-distracted by Cassius adding another finger into his pussy, making it sting a little. Caelum liked the sting, liked how Cassius' other hand groped his ass, squeezing firmly. He liked Cassius making him feel good. His pussy clenched tight around those fingers and Cassius thrust harder and faster until Caelum's entire body was shaking with pleasure. 

Yes, yes, _yes!_ _This_ was a proper orgasm. Had he ever not wanted this? Cassius was so good, knowing what Caelum needed even when he didn't even know himself. Caelum kissed his brother deeply, lovingly, before pulling away.

"Brother, my perfect husband," his lips tingled, _everything_ tingled. He smiled up at Cassius, before biting his lip. The ache was still there, rooted in the pit of his belly. He could feel that it wasn't going to leave soon. Good, that meant Cassius would have to do more things to him. Naughty, dirty, wonderful things. Caelum moaned. "I need more, I _want_ more. Cassius, you'll give me more, right?"

"Darling," Cassius groaned, completely enamored as he fell to his knees in front of his wife. His fingers worked diligently, his gaze fixed on Caelum's face. Caelum moaned, leaning forward, throwing one leg over Cassius' shoulder. The position was obscene, leaving his legs open so that Cassius could see and appreciate _everything_. It was demanding and needy, but that was all Caelum was right now. It was okay, though, Cassius would give him what he wanted. Cassius was such a _good_ husband.

"More," Caelum demanded. Cassius dipped his head between Caelum's legs like a starving man, tongue licking at those wet lips. Caelum tilted his head back with a moan of delight, hands going to Cassius' hair and gripping tightly, pulling him closer. Cassius groaned, his free hand grabbing Caelum's hip to steady them both. Cassius's mouth worked between his lips, licking and sucking to the point that Caelum's knees were shaking. His tongue worked at his hole before slipping up to lick at his clit. Caelum thrust his hips forward, trying to grind down on Cassius' mouth. Everything felt good. Everything ached. He needed Cassius so much.

"Ah, Cassius...!" Caelum's nails scratched at his scalp. He bit his lip when Cassius' tongue worked at his clit. Cassius' fingers were spreading him wide. His pussy melted under Cassius' touch, nothing like his poor attempt earlier. It knew who it belonged to. The haze in his mind was making things better, whispering lewd thoughts and ideas in his head that made him crave more. "Nn, brother, you're so good…!" He gasped, another orgasm shuddering through him. Cassius fucked him through it like a proper husband, until Caelum was squirming. He ruthlessly continued to suck at his clit, even when the pleasure became unbearable. Caelum tried to pull away, but Cassius held him in place. With another shriek Caelum came, his knees buckling as Cassius took his weight easily against his body.

Cassius's fingers were _still_ thrusting into him, the sound obscene and sloppy. Caelum could feel himself dripping down his thighs. Did he ever not want this? It felt so good. Cassius was such a good husband, treating him so nicely. He deserved a reward.

"Cassius," Caelum whimpered, squirming in his grip. "Your dick, I want it." Cassius moaned against his pussy, pulling away, his mouth a mess.

"Anything, honey," Cassius agreed instantly, his pupils blown wide. "Whatever you want."

"Nn, so good," Caelum purred, shivering as Cassius' fingers continued their thrusting. "Here," his hand slipped over his lower belly, down towards his pussy. "I want you here. I want you right now." he moaned, whining at the loss of Cassius' fingers. 

"Yes, baby," Cassius pushed Caelum's leg off his shoulder in favor of pulling Caelum into his lap. Caelum wrapped his legs around Cassius' waist, reaching behind him to find Cassius pulling his erection out from his pants. Cassius moaned when Caelum stroked his erection teasingly.

"You're gonna put it in, right?" Caelum asked, leaning forward to nip at Cassius' jaw. "You're going to fuck me, fill me up until I'm a mess?"

"Fuck," Cassius gasped, angling his dick against Caelum's hole. He thrust in sharply with a cry of pleasure. Caelum threw his head back. Cassius was always so big, stretching to the point that he felt like his hips were breaking. It was so _good_.

"H-Husband," Caelum moaned, feeling the way Cassius shuddered. "Please, please, please!" He cried, over and over again. Cassius's hands grabbed onto his thighs. Caelum's hands grabbed at his shoulders as Cassius lifted him up. The drag of his cock as it left Caelum's hole drove him crazy. When Cassius let him drop back onto his lap, Caelum broke. "A-ahn! C-Cas…!" Cassius's pace was heavy and fast, spoiling Caelum even as Caelum went limp in his arms. He couldn't stop moaning. Everything was like lightning under his skin, his pussy tightened around Cassius' cock, trying to keep him in, trying to make his husband feel good too. Caelum wanted him to stay in, wanted his brother to fuck him until he couldn't live without his cock. He wanted to be such a good wife, spread apart, and always willing.

"Perfect," Cassius grunted, his gaze full of adoration. "You're so beautiful, so wanting."

"I-I want you," Caelum whimpered, leaning forward to press his lips against Cassius'. He couldn't stop the words slipping out of his mouth. "I-I love it, I love you…!" he gasped. Cassius shouted, his entire body stilling as he came inside Caelum, filling him up. Caelum moaned at the feeling of being filled, pride rushing over his body. He'd made his husband come. He was such a good wife, wasn't he? He had to do it more, for both of them. Cassius deserved it. "Cassius, more," Caelum reminded him, squirming on his dick. His husband wasn't soft yet, good. Caelum began to bounce himself up and down. He could hear the mess between his legs, could feel Cassius' cock sliding in easier. His pussy ached, but that was good. He wanted it to ache, wanted to remember how good and thick and nice Cassius' dick was. "You're going to fill me up, right?" Caelum asked insistently. He pouted at his brother, his brow furrowing. "I wanna come, so, so much. On brother's cock. I want you to come in me, fill me up, please-" Caelum grunted when Cassius pushed him back onto the soft earth, looming over him.

"Such a good wife. So honest and sweet," Cassius replied throatily, throwing Caelum's knees over his shoulders. Caelum melted at the praise, at the adoration in Cassius' eyes. "I'll give you everything," Cassius promised, slipping out, only to thrust back in.

Caelum moaned, his back arching off the ground as Cassius began to fuck him again. It was so good, he almost forgot to breathe. He gasped and panted, clawing up the earth underneath him as he lifted his hips for a better angle. He looked down to see his pussy, lips forced apart on Cassius' cock, and came again. He was trembling all over, everywhere felt good, but his pussy felt the best. Cassius' cock was the best. More. More. _More_.

"Caelum, your mouth," Cassius hissed. Oh, had he said that out loud? Well, he meant it.

"I need your cock, I tried…" Oh, he remembered, trying stupidly to spend the night alone. He was so wrong and weird at times. How could he pass this up? "I tried using-ah!-I tried using my f-fingers. I couldn't, brother's dick is the best-the _best_!" Cassius stilled inside him with another shout, and Caelum could feel himself getting fuller, more and more as Cassius came. "Y-Yes," he slurred, eyes half-laden as Cassius took a pause to turn and kiss the crook of his knee. He grabbed Cassius' hand, pressing it over his womb. The pressure felt amazing. He began to wriggle on Cassius' cock again, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing. "Brother…!" he pulled his hand to his mouth, licking at his fingers. He had to rile Cassius up, get him to fuck him more. Caelum would _die_ without his dick. 

"You're so perfect," Cassius answered, his fingers began to thrust inside Caelum's mouth. Caelum sucked at them eagerly, hands grabbing at Cassius' wrist as he nibbled at the pads of his fingers teasingly. Cassius thrust his fingers deep, until Caelum gagged, his pussy spasming around his cock. _Oh_ , that felt so _good_. Cassius pulled his fingers free and Caelum coughed and gagged. Fingers rubbed against his lips, and Caelum gripped Cassius' wrist firmly when he tried to pull away.

"Again," he whined. Cassius shuddered, thrusting his fingers back in. Caelum choked, squirming as his pussy tightened and tightened around Cassius' cock. So good, so big. Caelum was seeing stars. Cassius' fingers pulled back to play with Caelum's tongue as he coughed.

"So perfect," Cassius murmured, taking Caelum's hand and pressing a kiss to it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Caelum slurred around Cassius' fingers. Cassius pulled his hand free and Caelum smiled at him, feet swinging lazily over Cassius' shoulders. The ache was starting to burn again. Caelum pouted, but he was beginning to get sore along his back. Cassius had wanted to take him back to his manor, their home. He'd be able to fuck Caelum anywhere inside, in the bath, in their bed. "I want to go back to the house." Caelum insisted, picturing Cassius fucking him in the bath. Hot and steamy, and without any clothes to get in the way.

"Of course, baby," Cassius agreed, pulling out slowly. Caelum whined, feeling the sensation of Cassius' seed seeping out of him. "Don't worry, honey. We have all night."

Oh, that's right. Cassius was always right. His husband was so smart. Cassius helped sit Caelum up, before rising to his own feet. His erection was still hard and firm. Caelum pouted, wouldn't it be difficult to walk like that? What kind of wife would he be if he made his husband suffer so?

"Cassius, let me," Caelum insisted, rising to his knees in front of his husband. Cassius swore under his breath as Caelum took his erection in hand. Oh, it was a mess, covered in seed and Caelum's wetness. A proper wife would have cleaned it already, really, Caelum had to try harder.

He licked along the shaft, long, greedy licks that worked to clean up that salty, bitter taste off his husband's cock. He had to be thorough, Cassius deserved the best. Cassius deserved to fuck his throat. The thought made Caelum's shift about on his knees eagerly. He moved to the head of Cassius' cock, lavishing it with attention. His husband used this to make Caelum feel so good, after all. He wrapped his lips around the head, looking up at Cassius' face. Cassius was transfixed, staring at him as soft grunts and moans escaped his lips. Caelum licked the tip, pulling off for just a moment.

"Husband, don't you want to use my mouth?" He opened his mouth wide, his tongue sticking out. Cassius swore, hands burying in Caelum's tangled hair as he guided his erection in. Caelum moaned at the weight of his cock on his tongue. So big, so good. Caelum bobbed his head, sucking firmly until his cheeks were hollow. Cassius groaned his appreciation and Caelum went faster, sucking and moaning around his husband's cock. It was hard to breathe, but that was fine. Cassius was starting to tug Caelum's head back and forth, his hips thrusting deep. Caelum's jaw was beginning to ache, he gagged every time Cassius thrust into his throat. His hands slipped under his dress, fingers fucking into his sloppy hole. It wasn't anything compared to Cassius' cock, but Cassius seemed to have taken notice and moaned his approval.

"Such a good wife, so fucking good." Cassius groaned, gripping Caelum's hair tightly. Caelum could have purred at the praise. He was such a good wife, wasn't he? Cassius took care of him every day, being a good lay was the least he could do, after all. Caelum looked up at Cassius, tears brimming in his eyes from the strain. "Fuck, Caelum. You're so perfect…!" Cassius shuddered, and Caelum felt bitterness across his tongue. Cassius pulled free, his seed dripping out of Caelum's mouth. He caught the white mess with his fingers, pushing them into Caelum's mouth. "Be good," he ordered. Caelum sucked obediently, his eyes slipping closed as he carefully worked Cassius' fingers clean. Cassius pulled his fingers free, lifting Caelum up into his arms. Caelum giggled, turning to press a kiss along the curve of his husband's neck.

"What do you want next, baby?" Cassius asked, beginning the walk back to the manor. Caelum hummed, busying himself with leaving marks on Cassius' neck.

"A bath," he was covered in dirt, after all, then Cassius could put his mouth wherever he wanted. 

The ache was beginning to fade. Caelum frowned at the nagging sensation that was building up in the back of his mind. He shook his head, burying his face into Cassius' neck. Cassius had given him something, right? Something to make him good? Maybe he should ask for more.

Maybe he should ask for extra, just in case.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @cravinginks on Twitter! Leave a comment if you'd like to see more!


End file.
